Reflection
UNSC Pale Horse, Mars Orbit. November 28, 2552. Twenty six. Twenty six was the number of years Nathaniel endured this war. From the glassing of his planet to becoming what he was now, he was forever changed. No longer was there a wide-eyed boy clinging to his mother's dress, all that could be seen in the visor of his helmet was a soldier. A warrior forged through hundreds of battles, comrades lost and scars so deep, they might never heal. However, today something else shone through. Hope? Bliss? Perhaps just feeling content? The Covenant bastards were finally at the disadvantage; their fleet and armies decimated, facing retribution from an enduring race of underdogs, battered and beaten but still standing... Still fighting... "Sierra One. Four. Three. Your presence is needed on the bridge." Bradley appeared in his translucent form on a nearby platform, a holographic fur cloak encompassing a body covered in leather and linen. That's right. He was a SPARTAN, and being a SPARTAN meant there would always be enemies to fight. Always missions requiring him to use his lethal expertise, so was his purpose. But now was different. A victory that many thought was nearly unobtainable. But through the odds, Humanity was given a chance for vengeance, a chance that hopefully wasn't squandered. That word again. Hope. Too many times it abandoned him in the past. Kenneth. Alpha Company. Marcus. Valerie. So many lost... And he nearly lost his team on Earth. But now... Now finally, he was rewarded for his stubbornness. Not only was the war seemingly won, but Valerie was alive. Alive and fighting on Mars beside him. Would he see her again? So much time had passed, that he needed... He needed... He tapped the visor with his thumb, reigning in his rising emotions, merely letting out a sigh. It was fine. She was alive. If this was his last time seeing her, at least he'd know that much. That would be enough. Bradley canted a brow in the deafening silence, "I can inform CHANCELLOR that you request more time to recover. Today has been quite... Eventful." "That won't be necessary." Nathaniel rose and refastened his helmet in one fluid motion, before moving out of his quarters. Swiftly walking towards the bridge, he waited for the doors to slide open for him. CHANCELLOR and Bradley were naturally inside, but the presence of two others caught him off-guard. "It's been some time, Valor-Three." A man spoke to the SPARTAN, gray hairs weaved in black, wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes. Despite these features and nearly a decade, he could not mistake the man before him. "Major Miles." Nathaniel snapped to attention, his hand already against his forehead in a salute. A chuckle escaped the man, "It's Lieutenant Colonel now, but I'm glad I haven't been forgotten." He glanced over his shoulder toward the second person of interest. A woman with olive skin, dark hair and crystal green eyes, and wearing MJOLNIR armor. "I don't wish to interrupt this reunion, but I believe you waltzed in on my ship for something more important than chit-chat, sir." CHANCELLOR spoke smoothly, garnering a furrowed brow from the Lieutenant Colonel, "Aye. I suppose I did." The two made for the holographic display in the middle of the bridge, the SPARTANs taking their respective handlers' sides. As the two spoke, Nathaniel's gaze met with the other SPARTAN's intense eyes. Emotions began to rise within him again as his mind swam through questions and words. A mere movement freed him from his thoughts, however; a simple swipe of her fingers across the helmet tucked under her arm. There was a pause before he returned the gesture... Category:Sierra-A143 Category:The Weekly